sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrogen oxide
Nitrogen oxide may refer to a binary compound of oxygen and nitrogen, or a mixture of such compounds: * Nitric oxide, also known as nitrogen monoxide, ( ), nitrogen(II) oxide * Nitrogen dioxide ( ), nitrogen(IV) oxide * Nitrous oxide (N2O), nitrogen(−I,III) oxide * Nitrosylazide (N4O), nitrogen(−I,0,I,II) oxide * Dinitrogen trioxide (N2O3), nitrogen(II,IV) oxide * Dinitrogen tetroxide (N2O4), nitrogen(IV) oxide * Dinitrogen pentoxide (N2O5), nitrogen(V) oxide * Trinitramide (N(NO2)3), nitrogen(0,IV) oxide * Nitrite ( ) * Nitrate ( ) * Nitronium ( ) * Nitrosonium ( ) * peroxonitrite ( ) The compounds NO and NO2 are radicals. In addition, there are several anions of nitrogen oxides. The most stable of these is the nitrate anion: * Nitrate (NO3−), trioxonitrate(V) ion but other nitrogen oxoanions include nitrite, peroxonitrite, trioxodinitrate (hyponitrate), and nitroxylate. In atmospheric chemistry, air pollution, and related fields, nitrogen oxides refers specifically to NOx (NO and NO2).United States Clean Air Act, Only the first three of these compounds can be isolated at room temperature. N2O3, N2O4, and N2O5 all decompose rapidly at room temperature. NO3, N4O, and N(NO2)3 are very reactive. N2O is stable and rather unreactive at room temperature, while NO and NO2 are quite reactive but nevertheless quite stable when isolated. Image:Nitric-oxide-3D-vdW.png| Nitric oxide, NO Image:Nitrogen-dioxide-3D-vdW.png| Nitrogen dioxide, NO2 Image:Nitrous-oxide-3D-vdW.png| Nitrous oxide, N2O Image:Dinitrogen-trioxide-3D-vdW.png| Dinitrogen trioxide, N2O3 Image:Dinitrogen-tetroxide-3D-vdW.png| Dinitrogen tetroxide, N2O4 Image:Dinitrogen-pentoxide-3D-vdW.png| Dinitrogen pentoxide, N2O5 Image:Trinitramide-3D-spacefill.png| Trinitramide, N(NO2)3 NO''x'' (often written ) refers to NO and . They are produced during combustion, especially at high temperature. These two chemicals are important trace species in Earth's atmosphere. In the troposphere, during daylight, NO reacts with partly oxidised organic species (or the peroxy radical) to form NO2, which is then photolysed by sunlight to reform NO: :NO + 3 2 → NO2 + CH3O :NO2 + sunlight → NO + O The oxygen atom formed in the second reaction then goes on to form ozone; this series of reactions is the main source of tropospheric ozone. CH3O2 is just one example of many partly oxidised organic molecules that can react with NO to form NO2. These reactions are rather fast so NO and NO2 tend to cycle, but the sum of their concentration (NO + NO2) tends to remain fairly constant. Because of this cycling, it is convenient to think of the two chemicals as a group; hence the term NO''x''. In addition to acting as a main precursor for tropospheric ozone, NO''x'' is also harmful to human health in its own right. NO''x'' may react with water to make nitric acid, which may end up in the soil, where it makes nitrate, which is of use to growing plants. Derivatives Oxidized (cationic) and reduced (anionic) derivatives of many of these oxides exist: nitrite ( ), nitrate ( ), nitronium ( ), and nitrosonium ( ). NO2 is intermediate between nitrite and nitronium: : + e− → NO2 :NO2 + e− → See also *Nitrogen oxide sensor *Sulfur nitrides, which are valence isoelectronic with nitrogen oxides References * Category:Air Pollution